Analog signals may be continuously variable and may represent any value in a continuous spectrum. Digital signals are not continuously variable, and include discrete values. Since the use of analog signals and the use of digital signals both have advantages depending on a particular function being performed, many circuits include analog components that process analog signals and digital components that process digital signals. To allow these analog and digital components to interact, digital signals may be converted to analog signals using digital-to-analog converters (DACs). Likewise, analog signals may be converted to digital signals using analog-to-digital converters (ADCs).
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.